


Walking Canvas

by froppysexual



Series: Amami Week 2019 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I mean I lowkey ship it but this fanfic is platonic, Painting, drv3 - Freeform, give me more content of them, rantaro week 2019, theyre friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: “No, no! In fact, Atua gave me a great idea! Come, come!” Her index finger was moving back and forth, beckoning for him to come over. Rantaro shrugged and sat next to her.“Atua said I should paint your face! It’ll be absolutely lovely and divine!”-Rantaro week 2019 day 3, paint/breeze.





	Walking Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I swear I’ll write a rantaro fic where he’s with a dude 😰😔

Rantaro let out a sigh once he opened the door to the art room. This isn’t really something he told his classmates, but he liked to sketch. Sure, he wasn’t the best at it (90% of the time having to trace a manga to get the proportions right), but it was for the fun of it. Much to his dismay this morning, he realized he was out of drawing paper. So he went to the art room to get it.

Except he wasn’t the only one in the room.

“Heyo, Rantaro!” Angie waved at him from where she was sitting. At her table was a huge collection of paints as well as a small canvas. So many colors for such a small space.

“Hey. Should I, uh, leave? I know you like being alone most of the t-“

“No, no! In fact, Atua gave me a great idea! Come, come!” Her index finger was moving back and forth, beckoning for him to come over. Rantaro shrugged and sat next to her.

“Atua said I should paint your face! It’ll be absolutely lovely and divine!” She grabbed her paint tray and started putting different colors in. Yellows, greens, pinks, so many. 

“Wait, is the paint skin friendly?” He wasn’t opposed to the idea of getting his face painted, he just... wanted to be cautious. Angie looked up at him for a moment then nodded. “Yep. See, I gave myself a tattoo yesterday!” She moved her bright blue eyes to the spot on her shoulder, where a neat little butterfly was painted.

Angie put the tray down on the table and cupped Rantaro’s face. His cheeks flushed a little, but that was more out of embarrassment and surprise. He should probably scoot closer so she has a better angle to reach.

“Aha! Now I know what to paint. Atua will love it! And so will you!” Angie didn’t hesitate to grab the brush and dip it in the paint. She started going fast with the stroking of the brush. It admittedly tickled but Rantaro didn’t make a sound. More than anything, he was kinda curious. What was she painting? How long will this take?

“So, why did you come to the art room?” Angie asked, dipping the brush in water and now painting with pink on his forehead. Rantaro hesitated to answer at first, but sighed. “I ran out of drawing paper.” He admitted, kind of unwillingly. The light blush on Angie’s cheeks brightened just a little bit, and she looked him right in the eye.

“You draw, too? Atua is delighted!” The girl said cheerfully, going back to painting on him. Rantaro tried not to nod, instead humming in response. “I have multiple sketchbooks if you ever need one! In fact, after this I’ll give you one!” Angie smiled and put down the paintbrush. Was she done? 

“You ready to see what I did, Rantaro?” Angie asked him excitedly. “Yea!” He was actually really curious to see what she painted. 

They both got up and Angie dragged him by the wrist all the way to the mirror. Rantaro vaguely remembered Himiko mentioning a mirror being in the art room at one point. 

“Ta-Da! What do you think, what do you think?? Atua thinks you look divine and lovely!!” The girl was now hugging his arm.

It was... a bit of a mess, really. A green smiley face on the left cheek and a yellow one on the right. There was also a row of pink hearts on his forehead, along with a few red ones. There was even a blue dot on his nose, and a red line leading down the bridge. It was kind of funny to be honest.

Still, Rantaro couldn’t help but smile, before chuckling. “I like it.” Although his tone sounded odd, he was being honest. It was funky, and in a good way. 

“Yay! Atua’s glad you like it!!” Angie was now hugging him, rather than his arm. Rantaro’s cheeks flushed once again, still out of embarrassment. 

Maybe he’ll come back for another paint job.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost went to bed last night then realized I forgot to write for this 😰😰 oops
> 
> Also shdhkwhd this fanfic is platonic but if you wanna read it as romantic you do you. I actually wanna write a rantaro x angie fic cuz it sounds kinda cute tho so 🥺😳
> 
> Comments are appreciated uwu


End file.
